<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We aren't so different by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667517">We aren't so different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shapeshifter &amp; Unleashed - Ali Sparkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her boyfriend breaks up with her and gets together with her best friend Lisa is furious.<br/>But she's got a revenge plan the only problem.<br/>It involves a certain Spook Williams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spook Williams/ Lisa Hardman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We aren't so different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is a spook and Lisa fanfic weird pairing bit that's what I'm here for.<br/>Pls no hate<br/>Enjoy!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're breaking up?" Lisa asked.<br/>Dax, her boyfriend of 2 years, replied with a shrugged and checked his watch.<br/>"Lots more fish in the sea, try not to worry so much about it." Dax continued, "is this gonna take long, I've got to meet Mia at 2:00.<br/>"You're meeting Mia," Lisa asked.<br/>"She didn't tell you, that girl." Dax said but there was a smile on his face.<br/>"So your dumping me and your trying to go out with my best friend," all the colour was sliding off Lisa's face. How could he do this to her.<br/>"Oh no," Lisa visibly relaxed, "I'm already going out with her. Dax smiles and waves goodbye.<br/>Lisa is furious. Already a revenge plot starts forming in her head. The only problem, it involves a certain illouisionist.</p><p>.........********...........*********.........*******...........********.....</p><p>Spook looks up calmly as Lisa slams a hand down on the library table where he's reading.<br/>"Can I help you?" He asks in a tone that implied he would not like to help her at all.<br/>Lisa briefly outlined her plan to him and explains why she needs his help.<br/>"Good plan, but there only one flaw I have no interest in helping you."<br/> Lisa looked up at Spooks smirking face.<br/>"It's a shame you know, a certain headmistress might find out a secret you've been guarding if you don't help." Lisa told him with a smirk matching his, She's bluffing, She's bluffing, thought Spook.<br/>A word then appeared in his head. <br/>      *The Collecter* <br/>"I'm in," said Spook quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>